dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs Roman Torchwick
Wario vs Roman Torchwick is Peep4Life's eighty-fifth DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 10! Super Mario Bros. vs RWBY! Greed is a bottomless pit, and will blind you to do the most selfish things, and these two criminals who rivalled red heroes are great examples. But what if they met in battle? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Roman loaded the crates into the back of his escape vehicle. His mission was as good as completed. That was until he heard the rumbling of a bike. "What?" he asked, confused. His confusion was met with a largely built man crashing through the warehouse wall. He had come to steal what he thought were diamonds within. "Ha ha! The mighty Wario is here!" he announced, looking up and down at Roman. "Annnnd who is that?" he asked. "Listen, tubby. That dust belongs to me, so why not turn yourself around, get something to eat and I'll just pretend I never saw ya. Deal?" Wario frowned, and leaped at Roman, kicking out at him. Torchwick sidestepped, and Wario knocked over a crate of dust vials. It shattered on the floor, and Wario looked down, gutted by the revelation. "Orrr, you could be an idiot and make a costly mistake for both of us. But this is going to cost you a lot ''more!" he added, firing the first shot of the Melodic Crudgel. '''Here we go! ' Wario was blasted into the side of a large crate, which smashed open to reveal more dust crystals. Roman kept up the onslaught of projectiles, as Wario rolled on his belly to evade them. Wario then leaped up and threw a bomb at Roman, who darted to his right to dodge. Wario then tried a Butt Smash, leaping up and directing his rear end for Roman. It was a good thing Roman moved; the floor where Wario landed had a large crater in it. He went up close to Wario, cracking him in the face with the cane. Wario sprang up and tried to kick Roman, but Torchwick put his cane across his chest, blocking Wario. Roman then fired the cable from the top of the cane and dragged Wario away. Roman then reopened fire with the Melodic Crudgel, but Wario rolled out of sight. "How does someone that fat get away?" Roman scolded himself. He walked slowly, trying to locate Wario before more damage could be done. He heard the growling of a bike again, and when he turned around, the Wario Bike rushed towards him. Torchwick dived to a side, and Wario leaped off. He began laughing as Roman lifted himself up. "Well now, that was close." Roman admitted. He then allowed the grin to slide off his face as he brought the Melodic Crudgel back up. As he fired, Wario threw a bob-omb, launching Roman into a nearby truck. Roman was dazed, and Wario took advantage by shoulder barging him through the side of the vehicle. Roman dusted himself off as Wario leaped on top of the truck. "Wario number 1!" he declared, looking down at Roman. Torchwick was then blasted with a kick from Wario, who dropped to the floor. Wario then chomped down on Roman, biting him in the back repeatedly. Roman freed himself, but was punched across the warehouse floor. He recovered after a few seconds and blocked Wario's next punch. As Wario tried a corkscrew attack, Roman batted him across the floor. Roman then stomped on Wario's gut but before he could do anything more significant, Wario farted a loud and gassy fart. Roman spluttered and choked as he stumbled away. He desperately hunted fresh air while Wario laughed on the ground, hysterical. "Ah, an excellent vintage." he remarked. Roman had just about composed himself at this point, but his vision was a little sub par. Roman desperately fired numerous shots at Wario. This time, Wario couldn't avoid them all, and he was taken out by at least three of the shots. "I can take being shot at. I can take being slashed and punched. But to fart ''on me? That, sir, is crossing the line." Roman then grabbed Wario by the collar and slammed the Melodic Crudgel into his head. Amazingly, Wario was still conscious and used a corkscrew. This sent Roman back and Wario immediately mounted the Wario Bike. He threw a bob-omb at Roman, who dived away from the explosion in the nick of time. Wario then circled back around and raced at Roman. Torchwick fired a great shot into the back tire of Wario's bike. This knocked Wario off and sent him flying into a pile of dust crystals. "Ugh, wah? What is thi--" '''BOOM ' While Wario had been figuring out where he was, Roman had fired a shot from the Melodic Crudgel at the pile of dust crystals. The explosion nearly tore down the whole warehouse, and did a real number on the trucks and remaining dust. Roman staggered towards the nearly incapacitated Wario, brandishing the Melodic Cudgel once more. He placed the cane into Wario's throat. "This ''is for getting me fired." he then fired the weapon through Wario's mouth, blowing his head off his body. Roman pulled out a cigarette and wondered aloud: "How could this get any worse?" He then noticed Cinder Fall stood in the gaping hole of the warehouse. And she looked angry, that's putting it tamely. She walked towards Roman, opening her hand to reveal a flame in her hand. This clumsy fool had cost them so much! '''DBX' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Thief themed DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights